


fun ghoul keeps an eye on gerard

by zombiero



Series: Frerard drabbles [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, gerard is a kid in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiero/pseuds/zombiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda wrote this one in a hurry</p>
    </blockquote>





	fun ghoul keeps an eye on gerard

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this one in a hurry

Six year old Gerard didn't understand why the man followed him everywhere. He was there when he got home from his first day of school, when he went to the park with his friend from down the street, and he was even there to pick him up off the ground when he fell off his bike for the first time. The man was always there, and Gerard didn't question it.

~~~

When Gerard was ten, he timidly confronted the man when he was in the park, watching him play on the swings from behind a tall hedge.  
"W-who are you? W-why are you always around me?"  
The man turned around, and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"I told my mom about you. I told her that a man followed me, and se called you a ghoul." The man giggled and knelt down, and Gerard kept his ground.  
"Well, your mom is right. I am a ghoul. But I'll tell you what, I'm a fun ghoul. In fact, you can call me that."  
Gerard giggled at the nickname, and became less tense. He eyed the black box on the man's wrist that was blinking 2019.  
"What's that?" He asked, bringing his face closer to the strange box to hear a strange ticking noise coming from inside of it.  
Fun Ghoul slipped the thick band off of his wrist and held it out so Gerard could see better.  
"This, is a time machine;" Gerard's eyes got nearly as round as quarters and Fun Ghoul continued. "Right now, it's set to take me back home. And I really need to go home, now. So, I will be back tomorrow?"  
Gerard nodded quickly, and backed up and out of Fun Ghoul's way, and soon he erupted into millions upon millions of tiny green particles that dissolved into the air.  
Gerard was shocked that after nearly four years, the man finally spoke to him. And wow, he was a time traveler, too!  
Little did Gerard know, but Fun Ghoul would be back for many tomorrows.

~~~

Fun Ghoul was there to comfort Gerard through his teenage years. He held him close when his first girlfriend-and boyfriend-broke up with him, and when his peers constantly made fun of him for his greasy hair and pale skin.  
"Don't listen to them, Gerard;" Ghoul would tell him. "You are absolutely perfect." He always followed this statement with a kiss on the top of his head, and even though he felt it as a simple gesture of kindness, Gerard felt it as something more. Much more.

~~~

When Gerard suffered from depression, Fun Ghoul would sneak in his bedroom window at night and lay in bed next to him, taking him into his arms and letting him cry himself to sleep in the warm embrace. Once, when the thoughts were so bad, Fun Ghoul brought him close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and whispered "Stay strong. For me."

~~~

And strong Gerard stayed.  
He finally saved up enough money to move out of his parent's house, and into an apartment of his own, and he got a job at the local record store. Fun Ghoul would send Gerard off in the morning, and be waiting for him when he returned home from work every evening.  
One particular morning, he was a little too eager to get Gerard out of the door.  
"Whoa whoa Ghoul, why do you want me to leave? Got a hot date?" Gerard joked as Fun Ghoul slipped his jacket up his arms, and handed him his car keys.  
"No reason, I just think something... Special will happen today. That's all."  
Gerard laughed as he walked out to his car, starting the drive to work.  
'Special, huh?'  
Work was just about as un special as the color brown, until a short guy, probably a little younger than himself walked in. He had almost familiar tattoos covering his arms and hands, and Gerard saw some peek out and over the collar of his t-shirt. But it wasn't until he turned around that Gerard knew that this was what Ghoul was talking about.  
The guy was Fun Ghoul. Sure, a younger, skinnier version of Fun Ghoul, but still Fun Ghoul.  
Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, and walked over to him.  
"Hi, can I help you find anything today?"  
Young Fun Ghoul turned around to face him and smiled when he did.  
"You can help me find the way to your heart. Or at least your phone contacts."  
Smooth little shit  
But Gerard couldn't help but smile and hand his phone over, knowing that this was a smart decision. This is what Fun Ghoul was talking about.  
When he got his phone back, he saw he had a text.

From: FRNKI  
wnna get lunch 2mrro? :)  
frnk

Gerard smiled, because why the hell not. Fun Ghoul, er, Frank, definitely wanted this, and maybe his unknown future with Fun Ghoul depended on it.  
So of course he said yes.


End file.
